Crimson Ties
by TheFemaleHistorian
Summary: A group of University students are on a research trip Europe. Little do they know that a mysterious force is watching, preying and waiting for the opportune moment to strike and capture what it has been waiting centuries for. DRAC/OC


_She gasped, her breath caught in her throat as a sharp stabbing pain radiated from her neck. A pair of cold lips enclosed around the wound in her neck, the missed rivers of crimson life trickling down her porcelain neck and dripping onto the sheets beneath. The black figure continued to suck…Sucking until her vision faded._

**_'Drawn into the backdrop here_**

**_You could fade, you could fade away_**

**_Bright lights on a starless night_**

**_Burn a hole in the dying day_**

**_Looking at life through a loaded gun_**

**_Take your best shot, aim it at the sun_**

**_Looking at life through a loaded gun_**

**_You know you'll find…'_**

A figure shot up as the alarm sounded. Chest heaving, cheeks flushed, she let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. Grabbing her vibrating phone, she silenced it, resisting temptation not to throw it at the wall. A song she had once loved, now an annoying tune depriving her from much needed sleep.

Forcefully removing herself from the comfortable cacoon of her blanket, her feet hit the floor. Yawning and stretching, the exhausted teen cracked her back and looked at the sun-ridden room.

'Oh god it's a Monday' She groaned, slumping backwards onto the comfort of her mattress.

**_'Drawn into the backdrop here_**

**_You could fade, you could fade away'_**

Smack. The mobile phone hit the pile of clothes on her desk chair. She forgot about the bloody second alarm. 

Shedding item after item of clothing, she stepped into the shower. The hot water massaged her small and tired frame. She leant her head against the wet granite. So bored, so boring, the same old, same old. In fact, she could remember doing the exact same thing last Monday morning. Having the exact same dream. Either she had encountered a screwed sense of déjà vu, or life was its mundane, boring self. Sighing to herself, she pulled away from the wall and proceeded with her daily routine.

Pulling her unruly wet mass of hair into a pony-tail and pulling on her favourite pair of skinny jeans (if somewhat unwilling to comply this morning), boots and a shirt in a rush. She was once again late. It must truly be a case of Mondayitis. Phone, wallet, keys, I pod and books all flew into the leather bag.

'Shit! Textbooks!' She scowled, shifting through the masses of papers and textbooks on her desk, attempting to locate her European mythology book. Found, she ripped it from its hiding place and grabbed her bag, flying out the front door and slamming it behind her. 

Out of breath, exhausted and flustered. Rosalind Laselle arrived at University in the nick of time. Disorientated and if not directionally challenged, after a visit to two wrong lecture rooms she finally made it to her own with a few minutes to spare. Amongst the small talk and chatter of the filling lecture theatre, she slumped down into the seat exhausted.

'Oh look what the cat dragged in' Rose rolled her eyes and glanced over.

'Hello Annabel', She rummaged in her bag, pulling out the lecture pad and a pen.

'No hug? No overwhelming greeting? I am insulted!' The playful blonde teased, nudging Rose in the ribs.

'Yeah, Insulted, Right.' Rose teased. Anna poked her tongue out.

'Quiet please!' The chatter of the lecture theatre dropped as a bald, middle-aged man stood at the front.

'Just a reminder before we begin this morning. All students studying Medieval History of Eastern Europe, code: MHIS270 in conjunction with this unit please report to the student advisors office after this lecture. Details for your up coming trip to behind the Iron curtain so to speak, is available. Alas, we cannot speak entirely about your future travels for the entire lecture; we have professional qualifications to construct. So, last lecture we finished on the short recap of Vlad Tepes youth. Can anyone remember the…' Anna leaned over and spoke into Rose's ear.

'Yesssssss, cute European boys!' The excitement bubbling up in her voice was unavoidable.

'Is that all you think about? Sex?' Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'No…I think about many other things…'

'Like?'

'That's not the point! Cute European boys! It wouldn't kill you to liven up once in a while Rosalind.'

Rose rolled her eyes.

'Whatever you say Anna.'

'But seriously! You need to….' Her whispered ramblings were drowned out as Rose zoned into the lecture. 

_Rose came home that night and collapsed into bed. Once again, the dreams of darkness and death haunted her sub conscious._

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is a redone version of my older story 'Temptation in the Form of Innocence', along the lines of the same concept. I felt I could improve it as my writing has progressed in quality within the 4 years that I last posted. I really hope you enjoy :) Constructive comments are welcome, flames however, are not.


End file.
